


This Can Only End In Tears

by Peldethrin



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Headcanon Ahead, Lucy is a vampire, M/M, Max Wins, Micheal is still a half vampire, Micheal swallows, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sam is half vampire, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning Blood, casual nudity, it gets them horny, max moves everyone into his house, to a degree, vamps arent allowed to feed off of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: Max wins. Or as close to it as Micheal allows. And for as long as David puts up with it.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up to no power again here in Texas so I hit my Google Docs and went searching for some random scribbles. Here is what I got.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Max was holding his mother's hand, fangs out in a gruesome smile. Lucy looked like she had been crying, blood staining the front of her nicest dress. Her own small fangs were poking out of her mouth. That bastard had got to his mother.

Micheal's heart kicked in his chest and he looked about wildly. Where was Sam? Nanook?

David was perched on the edge of the countertops in his grandpa's kitchen, grinning. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko were fucking around in the livingroom. Star and Laddie were sitting at the little table, resolutely not looking anywhere. Micheal stumbled back, his pale face was sweating even more than before. The fear he felt for his brother, the sorrow for his mother, was going to be too much. 

Nanook, the big lumbering dog trotted around the corner with Thorn, Max's hellhound. Micheal's back hit the wall and he slowly slid to the floor. He knew Nanook was a hellhound now but that dog never left Sam's side, and like nothing was amiss Sam walked into the kitchen. He looked pale and as if he had been crying, he was slightly shaking. He waved at their mother then darted over to Micheal, he threw an arm around his younger brother and leaned his forehead to Sam's temple. He spoke in a quiet rasp;

"Have you killed anyone?"

Sam shook his head no and Micheal heaved a relieved sigh. Max chuckled, left Lucy's side, and walked up to Micheal's boots.

"I thought it best not to take the two of you out until I had Lucy's permission. After all, I can't replace your father but I don't want you to think we aren't family now."

Max gave another nasty smile and Micheal kicked out at him, busting his knee cap backwards. Max dropped like a sack of bricks, crying out, Lucy covered her ears at the noise, her shoulders giving a jump as she gasped. David was on him before anything else could happen. He had a cool hand around Micheal's throat and his fangs were bared, hissing. Micheal pushed Sam away, knowing the threat David could be. He wrapped a hand around David's wrist and hissed back.

David spoke through a slimy grin;

"Whatcha gonna do Micheal? Fight me as weak as you are?"

Micheal gave a tug at the wrist in his grip and found it to be like iron. His other hand came up and his elongated nails dug into David's exposed shoulder and raked down. David hissed, his grip tighter around Micheal's neck now. The smell of the blood hit Micheal and his eyes flickered to the luminescent gold of the other vampires, they rolled up to stare at David's face, and he answered around the fangs in his mouth;

"Yeah, why not?"

Max grabbed David by the back of his neck and pulled him off, chastising him about leaving his new brother alone. He flung David out to the others in the living room and smiled down at Micheal.

"We will eventually get along boy. I swear it."

Micheal had a hard time believing that but was too tired to put up much of a fuss. He was starting to black out, his mother's figure blurring, and Sam's voice warbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Micheal woke up in a room he didn't recognize.

He could hear a heartbeat next to him. He turned his head to find Sam snuggled under a blanket, squishing his nose into Micheal's shoulder. Star was holding Laddie to her chest and snuggled up against Sam's back. The bed they were on was pretty comfortable and the blankets they had were put on them by Lucy. He recognized his mother's perfume.   
He glanced around in the dim light and saw dark walls with no decoration. No other furniture. Nothing but their bed and blankets. He tried to sit up and found his head too fuzzy. So he rolled.

His knees hit a plush carpet with a dull thunk and he left his upper body to rest and try to come to terms with the fact that he WAS getting up. When the pounding behind his eyes finally got the memo he stood and wandered. Found the closet with ease, it was empty. Found the door to the bathroom. He walked in and flicked the light on. It looked clean and generic, though it did sport a wall made of nothing but mirror. He took a moment to stare hard at himself. He was a mess. Pallid, shaking; his eyes were blackening with fatigue, his hair was greasy. He needed to do something, anything to keep sane now. So he raided the cabinets and found towels, soaps, and nearly everything someone could use on their hair.

He pulled a random shampoo and conditioner out, snagged a bar of soap, and showered. The water had good pressure and was blistering hot, or at least it felt that way. He had been so cold for so long he barely noticed it anymore. He didn't notice when the other door connecting the bathroom to another room opened.  
A shadow passed along the curtain. THAT he did notice and not a single person he woke up in bed with was that tall.

"David."

He didn't phrase it as a question, he was pretty sure he knew it was him. A soft chuckle and jingle of loose earrings accompanied the toss of the shadow's head. Micheal sighed loud, not in the mood for whatever this shit was.

"What do you want?" 

David didn't respond, just paced along the length of the bathroom while Micheal rinsed the conditioner from his hair. He heard a soft click that sounded like a door shutting and locking, then the shadow returned to within his vision. His head started up its pounding again when he rolled his eyes too hard. He moved on with his shower nearly forgetting about David. He finished up and dreaded the cold that came after such a hot shower but killed the steam. He reached out and snagged his towel, wiping his face and hair quickly. He whipped the curtain to the side and found David leaning against the sink in nothing but some lose sleep pants. His face was oddly blank; fangs, eyes, and those weird deformities from the vampirism gone. His eyes roamed across Micheal's shoulders then down his chest to the towel on his hips. He was quiet and somber when he spoke;

"You need to feed Micheal." 

He held both hands up when Micheal's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to chew David out.

"I didn't say kill, just feed."

That took what little air Micheal had in his sails. He never knew how to deal with David when he wasn't being a fucking sicko.

"I'm fine." 

He stepped onto the bath mat and walked back to the cabinet, snagging a hair brush, when he turned he was face to face with David. He didn't have time to react. David had his hand wrapped back around Micheal's throat like it had never left, he lifted Micheal off the ground and walked him back. His back slid against the mirror wall and he was gripping David's wrist for all he was worth.

"You really aren't. Have you looked at yourself?"

David let him down to spin him in place so he could tuck his chin over Micheal's shoulder, his wrists were snatched and held together in front of his belly by David's grip.

"You look like you're starving to death."

He ran his lips along Micheal's shoulder to the side of his neck, then murmured;

"I brought you something."

He let go and walked back to the sink, leaving Micheal's heart drumming a frantic beat. David was warm, how strange a thought, for an undead man to be warm. Micheal's head wandered to thoughts about crawling back into bed to snatch some warmth from the others in it when David handed him a wine bottle.

The last time Micheal had taken a drink from a bottle like this he had ended up in this mess.

David looked at him and grinned again,

"Yes, it's full of blood. No, you don't have to drink it all. Just enough to force the hunger out."

Micheal squinted at David, he obviously didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. David supposed he deserved that. He stepped into Micheal's personal space again and whispered,

"It'll warm you up."

When Micheal had continued to stare at the wine bottle doing nothing David moved. He went to the tub and put the stopper in, cutting the water back on and cranking it to hot.  
He turned back to Micheal, who had lost himself to his own world, and snatched the bottle back. He tossed his head back and took a long pull from it. When he came up he let a slow little bit slip from his lips. Micheal's eyes zeroed in on that little bit and he was in a trance. David stepped back, Micheal stepped forward. He lured Michael back to the tub and slipped his towel free.

David leaned in and opened his mouth, letting the scent of blood wash over Micheal. And was surprised by Micheal leaning in and licking into his mouth. David gasped and pulled back. Micheal's eyes were gold, his fangs bursting from his lips, and those ridges prominent on his face. David carefully nudged him to take a step into the tub and when he did his focus changed back to finding warmth. Micheal sank down to sit in the full tub, gasping as the hot water washed over his chest, he brought his arms up to hold himself, desperately trying to sear his skin.

David couldn't push Micheal until his self control snapped so he had to be smarter about it. He dragged his finger through the blood he spilled out of his mouth and brought it under Micheal's nose. The focus was intense. He pushed his finger tip to Micheal's lips and rubbed it across the bottom one. Micheal's tongue was darting out and dragging his finger between fangs before he could finish.

He felt Micheal's tongue drag across his finger before he pulled back, he could feel his face heating up. He snatched the bottle back up and took another pull from it, this time he didn't swallow, but leaned over Micheal's mouth. He knew the scent was strong enough to enthrall and wasn't surprised this time when Micheal's tongue licked through his lips.

Shotgunning blood seemed like a strange way to get someone to feed but he supposed he couldn't complain too much when Micheal was an enjoyable kisser. His little moans helped out a lot too. He finished the bottle and let Micheal attack his mouth, his own hands going to grab at the other's shoulders. He rubbed down his collar bones and further down his chest. Micheal moaned again and David was having hell ignoring his erect dick.

Micheal deepened the kiss, desperate to get more blood, and David moaned.

Micheal pulled back at that, his senses coming back all at once. He could feel David groping his chest, he knew he was naked in the water, but he was warm and his stomach didn't hurt near as much. In a rare moment of Micheal acting his age he threw discretion to the wind and leaned further into David, his fangs catching his lips as he went back into tongue fucking David's mouth.

He knew they had an odd relationship, one of treachery and rage but that only made this better. David tilted his head to the side more, holding Micheal's ribs, he felt warm wet hands slide up his biceps to hold his jaw in place. Micheal's frantic pace was calming down and now he was lazily running his tongue along the roof of David's mouth, along David's tongue. He pulled back a little dazed and stared at David.

They both felt pretty content, at peace, which lead to the door connecting to where Micheal didn't know being beat on.

Paul, Marko, and Dwayne had woke up. David and Micheal both flinched at the shock of the sound, David's head whipping around and his fingers tightening on Micheal's ribs. He cursed under his breath and turned back to Micheal; running his hands up Micheal's chest roughly and grabbing his jaw. He half stood and pushed his mouth back to Micheal's, slipping his tongue back in that warm plush mouth.

He was gone as fast as he came. The door slammed and Micheal could hear the other three grilling him on what he was doing in the bathroom, he didn't hear the response when the group walked away. 

Micheal pulled himself together and let the water out again. He picked his towel up and glanced back to the mirror wall. He looked better.

He wasn't as pale and the bruises under his eyes had lightened. He was blushing pretty fierce and he had red hand prints on his chest coming up from his ribs. He touched one and frowned, snatched his shirt from the counter, and put it back on quickly. Time to start the day he supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from Max's side of it

Max was not happy.

Sam, Star, and Laddie wouldn't pay attention to him and Micheal saw to it he had very little opportunity to fix that.

He had taken to herding the little group outside anytime sunrise got close and they didn't come in until nighttime, then Micheal herded them to the room they had awoken in three weeks ago.

Lucy was the only one allowed in without any sort of fight. Though how Micheal had the strength to fight anyone let alone himself was a mystery. The boy wouldn't feed willingly. When Lucy came to provide for the other three Micheal would step out of the room and glare golden daggers down the hall at Max.

Once a week he would seem to bring himself back from the edge. Max couldn't figure out who's blood he was getting into but he knew Micheal still hadn't killed anyone. He would have thought it would be easier to break him with his family under the thrall, but he seemed to become tougher.

His boys had taken to teasing and picking on Micheal and Sam. Star and Laddie had already put up with it for so long they stopped noticing. Dwayne and Marko could get a pretty big reaction out of Sam with ease, Paul could without trying, they fell short with Micheal. That boy would be lounging with the other shadow children, his boot up on the table, slouching back when Sam would round the corner crying.

He would burrow into Micheal's side as the three skidded around the corner, he wouldn't say anything or move really; it was the look in his eyes that unsettled his boys and they would leave to go bother some other soul. The only one that could really get anything out of Micheal was David.

Max was growing concerned over it too.

He had collected these children so he could have a family. But those two came close to killing one another each time a fight started. Blood wasn't usually something any vampire spilled lightly but David seemed to go mad and spill Micheal's with ease, and vice versa.

Max was starting to think he had accidentally targeted another alpha male personality in Micheal, and he had enough of a hard time wrangling David.

Max was watching the shadow children from his study window. Sam and Laddie were playing a game, Star seemed to be included occasionally when Laddie would run back to her, grasping her shoulders. Micheal was reclining back in the grass. Close enough to chase off his boys but far enough to be by himself. Max watched as he haltingly tried to sit up.

He was weakening shockingly fast this week, all the fighting with David was draining him remarkably fast.

Maybe that could work to his advantage. He had planned to take Lucy out on a date tomorrow night but the night after he was free to take Micheal into town, to get the boy to break. He would leave Sam behind with his mother, Micheal's protective instinct was too well developed for that "two birds with one stone" to work. Satisfied with his plan he retired for the sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

Max stood at the door waiting for Lucy. Micheal was glaring daggers again. That seemed to be the only way he looked at Max anymore. He couldn't help but overhear how Micheal reassured Lucy if she cried again he was going to break both of Max's kneecaps.

Max wouldn't be surprised in the least if he followed through on that threat, after all it wouldn't be the first time Micheal had shattered one of his knees.

Lucy gestured to the gaggle of children and then the house.

"I won't tell you not to get into trouble because I know you all but I don't want to have to clean up any dead bodies when I get back."

All the brats chuckled at that as they walked out the door.

Sam smacked Laddie and took off down the hall, throwing a Tag! over his shoulder. Laddie turned to Star and mimicked Sam, tearing down the hall too. Star huffed and gave chase.

Paul went to the stereo system and started flipping through things. Dwayne and Marko seemed to be playing with knives.

Micheal rolled his eyes and went out back to lay back under the willow tree Max had planted for the ones of them that sat in the sun. It seemed like a strange gift at the time but Micheal really rather liked not looking that gift horse in the mouth. It was a quiet night with an easy breeze and the whisper of the willow was comforting; and greatly appealing compared to the jingling metal mass that was David's boots stomping his way.

Micheal didn't bother opening his eyes, just sighed;

"What do you want David?"

The intruder sat with a heavy thud and pushed at Micheal's face, speaking low,

"You need to feed, again. And more often. You're so gross to look at like that"

Micheal opened his eyes and arched a brow,

"Like what? A human."

He'd already lost his temper. He didn't have much of one lately. David wouldn't stop pestering him about it. A usual sneer spread over David's face as he confirmed the comment and Micheal struck. 

He lashed out, going to punch David in the face. David slipped to the side just fast enough and flung himself at Micheal. The tackle was clean and they were rolling around the grass soon enough. Punches, slaps, kicks. All was fair with them.

Micheal's stomach cramped and he gasped as he felt his fangs burst from his lips, that was such an annoying reaction to have. He didn't even think really. He had just moved like it was a common occurrence.

Micheal rolled on top of David and sank his teeth deep into the other's neck, right under the ear. David gasped, froze, and his hands went to grip Micheal's biceps. He felt the first pull. Micheal couldn't have been thinking then, he usually went a little stupid when he had blood on his tongue. Max was gonna be pissed. He never let them feed off of each other. Though David really couldn't see why not right now. Not with how Micheal's warm mouth was on him, sucking a sure bruise into his neck, and drawing blood out.  
David gasped and gripped Micheal's biceps harder with every draw. He tried to move his neck out from between Micheal's jaws but just ended up rubbing himself up against the other. 

"Ah! Fuck!"

David couldn't keep quiet but he did whisper that to the open air. Every time he tried to move free from Micheal the other would grip and pin him more firmly. David was starting to go a little crazy. Micheal feeding off of him, rubbing down onto him, and grasping his shoulders from behind to drag him closer; his dick was straining hard in his pants and he regretted wriggling into the leather.

He moaned low and gave up his struggle, going limp in Micheal's grasp, and let his head roll to make it easier for the feeding to continue. He couldn't help the little pleasurable gasps that kept falling out of his mouth with every pull of Micheal's mouth. His hands had stroked up to Micheal's shoulders, and with a light bite from the fangs in his neck, he had buried his claws into Micheal's curly hair; he held Micheal's head to his neck, choked out a moan, and spread his legs. Micheal's hips slipped nicely between his thighs and he felt a stiff cock pushing into his own erection; he couldn't have stopped himself from wrapping his legs around Micheal's if he hadn't been hard and forced into becoming a whole meal.

Micheal's teeth came out of his neck. He felt his head tip up and the gasps against the side of his face. Micheal's eyes were gold and his face was already less pale. He must have drank his fill. 

"Now I know why Max is so adamant about us not feeding off of each other."

David couldn't raise his voice above a whisper. Micheal looked a little dazed. He rubbed his nose against David's jaw and humped him. David rocked against the grass and moaned softly, his hands still holding fistfulls of hair. Micheal didn't do anything as romantic as kiss him but he did move his hands down to start unlacing the leather pants David had poured himself into. When he had accomplished that he jerked his head back and grabbed David's legs, untangling them from his own. David caught a glimpse of fang before he could comprehend what Micheal's goal was; until his head went down, his mouth opened, and his tongue licked from his balls to the tip of his cock.

David gasped loudly then, his head lifted to stare down and watch the head disappear between Micheal's lips. He could feel fangs shrinking back as Micheal took more of his shaft in his mouth, he felt Micheal's throat working furiously to not gag, and then he pulled back. Micheal's eyes were still luminescent gold, glowing in the dim light from the porch, and he still looked dazed when he peeked up at David. He looked shy and confident at the same time. His mouth was around David's cock and sucking gently before David could think to say or do anything.

David couldn't believe what was happening. Micheal was hollowing his cheeks, looking up at David. His sucking went from gentle to firm, his pace was slow, and it was almost too much. David spread his legs as far as the leather would allow, propped himself up on elbows, then threaded his fingers back through Micheal's curls. He pushed down and thrust up at the same time and Micheal gagged. His hands gripped David's hips but didn't try to hold David still. He kept up his pace, and Micheal kept up.

David had to look away, if he didn't this wouldn't last much longer. He had to make it last. The past few weeks he had been bringing blood back for Micheal, and when feeding him, things would inevitably turn...homoerotic. He wasn't entirely sure why but that didn't stop him from enjoying it immensely. Problem was, the other monsters in the house had a bad habit of interrupting them before things could really take off. Not this time though. This time he had Micheal's mouth open around his cock and was trying to bully his way into his throat.

Micheal made a noise that sounded like a muffled punch and David looked back down. Micheal's eyes were still gold but had rolled up and crossed slightly, his cheeks were red from inconsistent air; but his lips were a very nice shade of red, they were swollen slightly from the stretch, and he was drooling heavily. David's spine tensed and he pushed just a small amount further into that soft heat, into Micheal's already abused throat, and moaned as he came.

Micheal choked, his eyes tearing up, and scratched at David's belly. David collapsed and heaved loud gasps of air into his lungs, he could only imagine how much Micheal had to gasp to make himself right. He heard a swallow and looked back to Micheal. He had sat back on his knees, his head tilted back, his chest heaving just as David's did. He rolled his head down to look at David. His eyes still hadn't gone dark yet, David was starting to wonder about that when he saw Micheal reach down and begin to unbutton his pants. 

His cock was out and twitching in the air before David could say anything. Micheal pushed him back by the shoulders and laid on him. His mouth attached to his, tongue forcing its way in in no time, and they were kissing for the third time that week. He was getting the feeling that Micheal might have some oral fixation. His tongue was trying to push back against Micheal's but in the end his mouth was being plundered. Micheal pulled back and tossed his head to the side, throwing his hair out of his face like Star sometimes did. He humped his exposed dick against David's belly and stared him down. David got another sudden feeling; he was going to have Micheal's cock in his mouth pretty soon, so he made it easier for them both. 

With a murmured 'Get up here' he snagged Micheal by the ass and dragged him up his chest. Micheal's pants were in the way though so he had to take a minute to jerk them off, when he had that done he came up to straddle David's face. David hadn't ever had a dick in his mouth before so he busied himself with licking the vein in front of his eyes. 

Micheal's moan was loud enough to echo around the porch so David reached up and shoved two fingers in his mouth. He started sucking them and whining in his throat. David grasped his dick with his other hand and gave it some quick, light tugs. Micheal moved so his hands were in the grass and his hips were positioned so David didn't have to try to get up to his cock, it just hung in front of his mouth. David bit the proverbial bullet and wrapped his lips around the head of Micheal's cock. The fingers he had trapped in Micheal's mouth were sucked on hard, tongue slipping between them. He followed a more or less jumble of what Micheal had done to him and figured it was working just as well when Micheal's head and hips bobbed at the same time. His fingers were getting the same treatment his cock had gotten, his jaw was learning to relax when Micheal's hips pressed into him but he sucked firm when they pulled away. 

Micheal was whimpering, his thighs were trembling, and David didn't think he had ever held so much power over someone. He pulled back to let Micheal's cock slip from his lips and got bit in response. He smacked a bare thigh in retaliation and opened his mouth back up; but he let his tongue stay out when he took it back in. The tip of his tongue lapped against Micheal's balls as he started his rhythm back up, and Micheal's body went stiff. He didn't come but he also didn't rock into it. David's fingers slipped from his mouth as Micheal panted like a bitch in heat, muttering pleas spilling from his mouth. His head rolled forward and tossed back with every pass, his spine must have been hurting with how he held himself. 

David could hear Micheal begging; for release, for more, for anything. He got the idea and acted quickly. He dragged his hand that had previously been held by Micheal's teeth up his side, when he found a hard nipple in his palm he pulled on it. Micheal's cock twitched in his mouth and warm cum filled his cheek. Micheal's tongue was peeking out of his lips and he was drooling on himself. His thighs gave out and he fell to his side, one leg draped across David's chest.

David rolled and spit.


End file.
